Santa is real!
by Beywriter
Summary: Max Tate is a young boy who gets a personal experience with Santa and years later gets the best present he could ever ask for.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Santa Is Real!  
**

Christmas Eve  
20:45  
1995

"Come now Maxie, time for bed, you want Santa to come don't you?" the little chibi nodded and got up from where he was laying.  
He was on the floor doodling with crayons near the Christmas tree which was very well decorated and lights twinkled and sparkled on the tree.  
"Night daddy, night mommy" he hugged them both and kissed them and went to the bathroom to empty himself and brush his teeth.

When he entered his bedroom which had plushies in a neat corner with beyblade posters and his own plastic beydish with small plastic spinning tops, his bed sheets were BBA after all.  
He quickly changed into his pajamas and Judy came in.  
"All ready for bed Maxie?"  
"Yeah."  
"Want me to read you _The Night Before Christmas_ like last year?"  
Max nodded and climbed under his covers and waited for his mother to get the book to begin reading.

"Twas' the night before Christmas and nothing was stirring, not even a mouse..."  
Max listened to every word in his favorite Christmas story ever.  
The trouble was that he was so excited about the next day he couldn't sleep a wink.  
"Mom, I'm not tired, I need to be asleep!"  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come, you have been a good boy haven't you?"  
"Yes, I have."  
Judy then got an idea.  
"I'll get you some warm milk, that'll make you tired."  
"But then I'll have to brush again."  
"I think one night it wont matter, its just milk."

But when Judy returned she saw Max fast asleep under the covers.  
She put the cup down and went over to her son and kissed him on his forehead, his eyes twitched slightly.  
"Good night my little Maxie."

At about 2AM Max was woken up.  
He opened his left eye as he was on his right side.  
He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Santa?" he asked quietly.  
He slowly removed the covers and got out of bed.  
Tip toeing bare foot he left his bedroom and snuck into the hall.  
A light was on in the lounge.  
Slowly the boy's heart rate increased as he came one foot at a time closer and closer.  
It seemed like the door was running away from him it took so long.  
Finally!  
Finally he was there, he peaked in and saw a fat old man in a red suit placing gifts under the tree.  
The cookies he placed were gone and so was the drink.  
Max didn't want to say anything, he didn't want to loose his gifts so he snuck back to his room and got under the covers and closed his eyes to try and get back to sleep.

"Did you place the presents under the tree?" Judy asked.  
"Yeah I did" his father replied.

"Wake up Maxie, its morning."  
She came in and gently woke up Max.  
"Mom...I saw Santa, Santa is real!"  
Judy smiled at Max warmly.  
"Of course he's real!"

That was one of the most memorable Christmas's Max can remember, if things were still that good between his divorced parents.  
Things were never the same after that happened.

Christmas Day 2009  
17:46  
Judy's apartment New York

"Max, we have wonderful news!" his father smiled.  
"Huh, what?"  
Judy put her right arm around the man standing next to her right.  
"We're getting re-married!"  
Max beamed with joy and ran to hug them.  
"I've not seen you that happy since you saw Santa."  
"Santa is real" Max replied.  
"Yep" Judy replied.

Author notes

Beywriter: MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
Ray: I don't really celebrate it but I want you all to have a happy Christmas.  
Max: Please leave a review as a Christmas present, you'll make the Author happy, people who don't have accounts here can still review Beywriters fics.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama

Auto review  
For those too lazy to write one, you just have to copy and paste the one you think fits your opinion, its not hard, a brain dead monkey like Kevin can do it

Hi, great fic, I really loved it, it was so sweet, Merry Christmas!

Hi, Meh, it was good but I've read better, it was okay.

Hi, That was awful, please write something good for once.


End file.
